


Something About This Place

by dracomalfoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Time, Het, Marijuana, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoy/pseuds/dracomalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen's out for the night. Ash has weed. Jo wants to lose her virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About This Place

His eyes are heavily lidded, watching my lips part lazily and blow a cloud of smoke up into his face. He opens his mouth and inhales my exhale. He doesn't cough, doesn't flinch, just sucks it in as it billows around his tongue and teeth. I lost track of how long this has been going on. Has it been five minutes or an hour? Five hours?

His hands running along my sides, soothing the sensitive bare skin at the curve of my hips as I spread my legs slowly on either side of him, his fingertips dragging up to my breasts. When did my bra disappear? I smile because even though my body is going numb and thanks to the pot, my reactions are extremely delayed, it still feels so good.

He goes slow. He's done this before but he knows I don't know what to do. He knows he has to guide me through it. But that doesn't change anything. I trust him, that's why he's here. That's why it's _his_ lips against mine, blowing smoke from the last bit of joint into my mouth. That's why it's _his_ hands sliding up my body, trying with everything he has to make me more relaxed.

I told him I was nervous. He said don't be. He said he would make it perfect.

Even as I arch my hips up to meet his, my hands somehow finding their way to his face, moving back into his stupid hair, running down to rest at his neck, he parts his lips over mine and kisses me slowly. He's warm and soft and strong and he smells like pot and whiskey and the way he always smells. That in itself is enough to put me at ease.

He whispers something in my ear and it makes me giggle, not because it's funny, but because his words hum against my neck and it tickles. One of his hands brushes some hair away from my face and he whispers again, an eyebrow raising when his eyes meet mine. That's when I realize what he's asked me.

I take a breath and nod. Whatever fear or anxiety I felt before is gone. Whatever made me not want to do this has disappeared and now all I want is him.

He moves his hand down and for a moment I forgot we were naked until now. I can't tell if it's the pot or if it's just him that's making me feel so comfortable.

He's teasing me, rubbing his fingers down there, slipping them in slowly and pulling them out. The moan that escapes my lips makes him smile and he goes a little deeper, curling his fingers upwards and sending pulses of heat up into my abdomen.

My eyes start to close because _damn_ , it just feels so good, but I want to watch him, but it's too much at once, but I want more and more and more and suddenly I'm saying it out loud, shouting it and his mouth meets my hip and then moves down and oh god my hands are in his hair, tugging, pulling. His tongue is flicking against me and I've never felt anything so amazing. My legs are shaking, fingers wrapped around his hair, hips grinding towards his face and right before I think I can't take anymore, he stops.

I notice my breathing. It's ragged and fast. My chest contracts as I steady myself long enough to realize he's hovering over me again. His eyes are on mine and I try to listen when he tells me he's going to enter. I tell him I want it and I need it, but he says shh and kisses my lips softly. His fingers go back down but only for a moment and suddenly I feel him. He holds his breath and I wonder if I should too but then I can't because I need to moan. My knees bend, legs hold him between them, while my hands, absently searching to hold onto something, find his shoulders and squeeze gently.

It hurts but only for a second. Not even long enough for me to complain. Not even long enough for me to protest because after he's given me a moment to adjust, he's sliding in slowly, filling me up to the brim and holy shit it feels so damn good.

He asks me if it's okay and I groan a response. I feel my head nod but maybe that's just me arching up to push my breasts against him. My nipples brush over his chest and it makes me buck into him, disrupt his rhythm, but he doesn't mind. He wraps his arms around me, holds me, presses us closer and his lips find my collar bone, my neck, my ear.

He says I'm tight and I know it but he's so gentle and he's going so slow, it feels like Heaven and it's making my brain go blank. Maybe it's the pot. Or the sex. Or just him. I can't think but maybe that's the point.

Words escape my mouth and I don't even know what I'm saying but apparently I told him to go faster so he does and he holds my face, kisses my lips, pants softly into my mouth and lets our breath mingle with the scent of weed and lust and warmth and love all mixed in.

My eyes roll back and my toes begin to curl. I can't tell if this is an orgasm or not because it all feels amazing and there's so much heat and passion between our sweat slicked bodies but he's tensing up and I think he's close so maybe I am too. But oh god, his fingers find their way down below my navel and he's rubbing again, pushing down, circling, letting up, pushing down, all the while he's pumping himself in and out of me and there it is, my head tips back, his name leaves my throat in a guttural, raw moan, and my legs twitch and fingers squeeze at his shoulders.

He's right there after me, thrusting in deep and exhaling loudly against my neck. He's holding me tight, arms still wrapped around my body as he lowers himself down all the way. I kiss his forehead because he looks so tired and he asks if I'm okay and I don't know what to say because I don't think I can form words right now.

I feel him pull out slowly and shift beside me on the couch, my head ending up in the crook of his neck while we're holding each other in silence. The darkness and heat of the Roadhouse almost puts me to sleep but I wonder if we should move before my mom comes home.

My legs and arms are too weak to move and I think his are too and I can still smell the weed but it's mixed now with sweat and sex and my mom is going to kill us if she sees. His room is on the other side of the bar only a few feet away and maybe we should move there, maybe we should try to walk, to clean up and find our underwear strewn across the floor, but I don't want to get up. I don't want to disturb him and he doesn't want to disturb me but we need to leave before that front door opens and we get caught.

We need to move but his fingers are caressing my back and moving down my arm and it's putting me to sleep and my eyes are fluttering, chest finally back to a steady pace of breathing. I'm pretty sure we need to move, we need to get up, we need to clean, but I'm about to pass out and my body is so heavy.

She'll be home in less than two hours. Less than two hours and we need to get out of the bar, we need to open some windows, but he places a kiss on my lips and somehow that does it. He puts me to sleep with the touch of his mouth on mine and I forget about my mom. Let her find us.


End file.
